Card Games
by Voltairey
Summary: What happens when Allen takes his teasing a little too far with a sexually frustrated Noah during a game of strip poker? Too much to put here, that's for sure. Tyki/Allen In honor of Poker Pair Week!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Card Games

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** So, I was just reading through one of my favorite author's profile and saw that he had added a section that talked about his favorite pairing TykiXAllen (also known as **Poker Pair**) and said that their week of epicness is from **October 8****th** through **October 14****th**. There are themes for the week to write about, but considering my life sucks and I'm too busy, I can only donate this oneshot for the cause. So I hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and help support **Poker Pair Week** by writing something for it!

*** it might be in your best fangirl/fanboy interest to look at the authors note at the bottom after you've read through this ;)

**~Theme One ~**

Homosexual Card Games

"Allen…"

"You picked it, Tyki."

"I know and trust me, I have no problem with it, but…"

"But what?"

"But you're defeating the purpose of Strip Poker!" Tyki ground out with a frustrated scowl as he jealously eyed all the clothes the boy still had on.

Allen, was in fact, still fully clothed (minus his exorcist's jacket which he had so smugly taken off before their game) while Tyki sat on the other side of the white haired boy's bed shivering in his underwear. He had expected the younger male to cheat like he always did and make him take off a few layers of his clothing, but dammit, he had also thought the boy would at least let him win a hand or two so he could return the favor.

Besides, the game was just a prelude to what was ultimately going to happen anyway so he didn't really understand why the white haired exorcist was teasing him so badly.

Maybe suggesting a card game wasn't such a bright idea when the kid was such a diehard gambler.

Screw his luck.

"Why are you so frustrated, Tyki?" the small boy asked while giving him that oh-so-innocent look that made everyone drop at his feet.

Tyki gripped his fanned cards tighter in his effort not to jump the exorcist right then and there, his self-control already worn thin from all the teasing the younger boy was doing. Allen probably wouldn't get mad at him for it, but he _had _promised to play this game before such "activities" would begin and the white haired boy would probably appreciate it if he could hold out for a few more hands. But judging by how the younger boy kept lightly touching his slim body, Tyki figured that he was more than likely just trying to see how far he could push the him before he completely lost it and stripped the exorcist himself.

"I thought you liked games?" Allen asked as he absently (yeah right) traced the seam of his pants along the inside of his thigh.

"_Allen_..." Tyki groaned, the teasing as incredibly hot as it was aggravating.

"You promised, Tyki," the boy responded with an amused grin, his jaw tilting up in a way that exposed more of his throat.

Okay, this was getting out of hand. Deciding to forget winning their game fairly (or unfairly for that matter as even when he cheated he still seemed to lose) Tyki's strategic mind took a different turn.

"Come on, Allen," he said huskily as he leaned closer to the boy who he so desperately wanted to screw senseless, "Stop teasing, I want to get to the main event now if you don't mind."

The white haired exorcist actually seemed to consider it and Tyki's hopes soared as he leaned forwards in anticipation.

"Sure," Allen replied, with a strange sort of secretive smile playing on his lips.

Tyki, too caught up in the word 'sure', completely missed the quirky expression and moved forwards to steal a kiss, only to have the boy bring the fan of cards between them at the last second. "But only until _after _we have finished our game."

Tyki relaxed his slightly puckered lips and hung his head dejectedly, dark hair brushing against the checkered-backed cards in Allen's gloved hand.

"So cruel," he mumbled.

Allen laughed and reached over to ruffle Tyki's curly hair affectionately, the touch sending bolts of stimulation down Tyki's spine and straight to his groin. Tyki just bit his bottom lip and tried to keep himself under control so the younger boy wouldn't know how much he exactly affected him.

"Come on, Tyki," the younger man said pulling his lover's face level again by lifting his chin, "Don't be such a spoil sport. You'll get what you want soon enough."

"_Not_ soon enough," Tyki replied hanging his head again.

Allen laughed again as he placed the five cards in his hand on the bed for the Portuguese man to see. Tyki just groaned and shut his eyes so he didn't have to see how badly he had lost this time.

"Okay, Allen, I know you're probably getting a really big kick out of watching me suffer like this, but please don't actually make me sit across from you _completely_ naked while you continue to beat me," the Noah requested as he moved to sit back on the messy bed sheets.

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Allen said, his voice dipping down sensually as his free hand reached out to gently grab Tyki's bare shoulder and keep him in place, "You might find that you're luck isn't so bad after all."

The promising tone in Allen's voice accompanied by his feathery touch just proved to turn Tyki on more than he already was and the older man tensed. He kept his eyes closed for a second longer as he tried to will away the newest wave of stimulation, but only succeeded mildly. With a quick glance at his crotch he could see that it was becoming quite noticeable how much the younger man _was_ truly affecting him and cursed himself for being so weak when it concerned the exorcist.

He felt the mattress dip as Allen shifted his weight, but the Noah's eyes didn't snap open until he heard the soft whisper of cloth sliding against itself followed by Allen saying, "I'm pretty sure I lost this time."

Tyki's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as his golden eyes scanned over the dealt cards under him to make sure that the exorcist wasn't just toying with him. Sure enough, the boy was telling the truth. He didn't even have a pair to play with.

Tyki quickly looked up, his eyes hungrily taking in the site of Allen's finger dangling the red ribbon that was normally tied around his collar playfully in front of him.

"I take it that _this_ doesn't count as one item?" the white haired boy teased dropping the strip of material atop the pile of clothing Tyki had been forced to shed earlier in their game.

Tyki's mouth went dry and he licked his lips.

"No. No, it doesn't."

"Thought so," Allen grinned, his right hand coming up to pop the top button of his dress shirt apart with a soft sigh that sent a wave of goose bumps over Tyki's skin. Slowly, the gloved hand pulled the loose fabric apart to expose the entirety of his pale throat before moving down to the next button and undoing it as well. However, when he let the shirt fall off his shoulder and "accidently" brushed one of his pink nipples while moaning, Tyki's self-control snapped like a twig and he lunged forwards.

Grabbing the lean boy and pulling him against his body, the Noah of Pleasure pressed his lonely lips to Allen's for a hungry, nearly desperate kiss. Allen seemed to be a bit stunned that Tyki had lost it so quickly, but not displeased. In fact, he didn't seem upset at all.

Feeling Allen smile into the kiss, Tyki brought the boy closer to him with a firm grip around his shoulders and his hips. The white haired boy gifted him with a soft moan before wrapping his arms around the his neck, movements to remove his shirt momentarily forgotten as they fell backwards onto their cards.

Shifting so that his knee rested between Allen's thighs, Tyki rested his forearm next to the halo of white hair spread around Allen's head and leaned down to give him a kiss much gentler than what he had given beforehand. Breaking the kiss so that he could look down at Allen in time to see his dark eyelashes flutter open to reveal glassy-looking silver eyes, the Noah smiled

"You know that I really do love you, right, Allen?" Tyki asked as he moved his free hand to the unscarred cheek of the younger and slowly began to stoke it with the pad of his thumb. Allen blinked repeatedly as if to clear the glassiness from his eyes, before finally processing Tyki's words and smiling.

"I know," the white haired boy said softly his own hand coming up to rest against the flat plains of Tyki's toned chest, "I love you too."

**--~+~--**

I actually cut this off short and took off about a page because it was getting a little too intense for the T rating xD darn my pervy fingers. But for those who _want _that hot, smexy dirtyness between our little Moyashi and our sexy Noah (you know who you are…) do you want me to post another chapter with a lemony flair? Or do you think I should just leave it at this?

Review telling me what you want!

Thank You


	2. HOMG SMEX!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry, people! I honestly had no idea that it would take so long to get this written! My parents (being the "loving" Nazis they are) hacked my email, figured out I snuck out with my now-_ex_-boyfriend (good riddance, the bastard), grounded me from _everything_, put a motion detector outside my room, and hid my internet card. An overreaction? Maybe not, but since I happen to think bringing high-tech devices into the equation generally places it in the "holy-shit-your-parents-are-crazy" category, I think it was a hellacious overreaction.

Anyway, life's been a bitch to me lately, so in order to make up for my lack of a second chapter (please forgive me!) I tried to write a kickass lemon for you all to enjoy. Because, seriously, it's gay sex between Tyki and Allen. Who _wouldn't_ enjoy that?

Oh, and one more thing before I start with the awesome yaoi: this chapter is dedicated to Orika00 in return for the innocence I'm about to rob her mind of ;) but seriously, you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for! 8 years and still going! Woohoo!

**. . . --~+~-- . . .**

"You know that I really do love you, right, Allen?" Tyki asked as he moved his free hand to the unscarred cheek of the younger, slowly stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Allen blinked repeatedly as if to clear the glassiness from his eyes, before finally processing Tyki's words and smiling.

"I know," the white haired boy said softly, his own hand coming up to rest against the flat plains of Tyki's toned chest, "I love you too."

. . . --~+~-- . . .

**and now the continuation…  
**

Tyki's sincere smile stayed for a moment longer before it suddenly took on a teasing edge that mimicked the younger's earlier ones.

"Really, now," he hummed as he dropped down to kiss the soft slope of Allen's jaw.

"Yes," Allen replied, his breath hitching in anticipation as Tyki's skilled lips moved closer to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"You're just saying that because you want me to get into your pants," Tyki replied as he let his lips brush against Allen's throat. The Noah could feel the younger boy trying to restrain the instinctive buck of his hips and grinned against the boy's soft skin.

"Says the one who can't keep their hands off of me," Allen said breathily, an amused smirk on his flushed face.

Blinking distractedly, Tyki noticed that his hands were indeed already on the Exorcist's slim body. At some point he had gotten sidetracked and his right hand had slipped under the loose fabric of the white haired boy's shirt, fingers sliding up along the younger's ribcage. His thoughts snapped into place though when he heard Allen laugh, ribs jumping under his fingertips in the action. Through half lidded eyes, Allen smiled, "See? I didn't know I had such an effect on you."

Tyki stared at the boy for another second before he grinned, more aware of his actions now as he brushed his hands across the pale flesh of Allen's taunt stomach, delighted in the gasp he brought from the boy's lips when the Exorcist tilted his head back, throat once more exposed.

"You have no idea," he whispered huskily, eyes darkening with lust as he took in the boy's all-too willing position on his back, head thrown back.

Deciding not to tease the boy as the younger had so cruelly done to him beforehand, Tyki eased himself over the Exorcist's smaller frame and let his lips meet the warm flesh of his neck. Allen gifted him with a desperate, throaty sound and Tyki felt a sudden surge of arousal as he let his skilled tongue slide out to trace the line of the boy's racing pulse. The white haired Exorcist eagerly responded to the new sensation, his legs deftly wrapping around Tyki's waist and pulling himself up to a point where he could grind his hips into the Noah's sparsely clothed one.

The thin material of Tyki's boxers let the older man know exactly how achingly hard his partner was and the boy's insistent grinding was too much. Groaning into the boy's neck, he wrapped one arm under Allen's lifted back and pulled the exorcist upright. Allen's dazed and lust-clouded eyes fluttered open as he tried to figure out what Tyki was doing, but the Noah didn't give him time. Situating the boy in his lap while finding a comfortable place against the bed's headboard, he bucked forcefully against the gentle curve of the Exorcist's ass, silver eyes flying open in response as the boy choked on a surprised, yet pleased, cry.

"D-Don't do that," Allen said almost urgently, voice strained as his hands faltered in attempt to try and steady himself in the man's lap.

Tyki smiled at him, hips lightly lifting to grind their arousals together despite the boy's half-hearted request. Allen's breath hitched again, hands latching onto the Portuguese man's shoulders for support even though he knew the man had a firm grip on his hips and would never let him fall.

"But you seem to enjoy it so much," Tyki all but purred, lips findings the boy's neck again. Allen opened his mouth to respond, but his mind momentarily blanked at the wonderful sensation of the soft lips slowly leading away from the column of his throat to skin that the man was gradually exposing by pushing his collar away. Suddenly feeling very hot and annoyed with the article of clothing, he shrugged out of the white button-up on his own and let the garment slide off of his shoulders and onto the mess of abandoned cards and clothes that they had previously been laying on.

Tyki smiled at him again and the Exorcist flushed when the man's lusty gaze dropped to rake hungrily over the newly-exposed skin of his chest, finally falling on the prominent bulge in his form-fitting pants. Allen had the instinctual urge to cover himself, but he stopped when he realized himself that the action was unneeded. After all, Tyki had already seen him naked several times in the past. What was the point of hiding his erection _now_?

When he shyly met the older man's golden eyes again, he could see that the Noah was smiling at him, obviously in tune to what he was thinking. Large hands dipping suggestively into the waistband of his tight pants, he tried to forget his mild, illogical embarrassment and leaned down to steal a kiss as a consolation prize, Tyki kissed him back, experienced tongue gliding along his bottom lip in a request for entrance that Allen eagerly allowed. Following the slick muscle sliding against his own tongue in more of a dance than a battle, Allen lightly pressed down against the budge under Tyki's underwear. The man hissed in pleasure, lips breaking from his as he gripped the white haired boy's hips with an almost bruising hold.

Allen's eyes hazed over with pleasure again as Tyki returned the favor by somehow finding enough space to slide his right hand into his pants and grab his ass. The white haired Exorcist's hands loosened on the man's shoulders as he let himself bask in the wonderful sensations traveling from his groin, every nerve in his body alight with the need for _more. _Anything for _more. _

"Tyki," he moaned, arms wrapping around the Noah's neck as he buried his face into the crook of the older man's neck, "I need you."

Those four simple words were enough. Wrapping his strong arms around the boy's thin waist, Tyki lifted both of them easily and pivoted them to the side, Allen's back barely touching the mattress. The smaller male was still clinging to his chest as if he didn't quite know what to do, so Tyki started stroking the boy's bare back soothingly, "Let go, Allen," he coaxed softly. He kissed the boy's forehead, the soft scent of the boy's hair restoring some sense of logic in his mind and reminding him that the willing body under him, while physically strong, was delicate and completely exposed. He needed to be gentle and patient so that he wouldn't hurt the dazed teenager beneath him.

Allen complied with his request and lowered himself onto the mattress, arms still partially around the Noah's shoulders. Tyki smiled down at the boy, fingers running up and down the length of the Exorcist's side whilst he busied the other hand with unbuttoning the irritating pants the male was still donning. Allen, only noticing what Tyki was doing when the older started trying to tug the article of clothing downwards, lifted his hips to help. With his hips raised, it was easy to slide the pants to his knees where the white haired boy toed them off. Hastily knocking them off the side of the bed, Tyki lowered himself back over the small from of the white-haired boy, curly hair falling into his face seductively as he once again let his eyes roam over Allen's perfect body.

The boy, while thin, was exceptionally toned and defined for someone his age and the mere sight of his naked skin was enough to drive Tyki wild with excitement. Both of them knew it was wrong for either of them to have the relationship they had because of the war they were both deeply tethered to, but neither of them cared. After their first night together, it was easy to ignore such titles as 'Exorcist' and 'Noah' and instead indulge in the warmth and love that they provided each other with. Allen was simply the beautiful, white-haired teenage boy he had fallen in love with months ago. Not, the savior the Church kept on talking about, or the nuisance the Earl cursed about Allen was just Allen to him. Nothing was going to keep them apart, not even the war.

Smiling lovingly down at the boy, Tyki carefully balanced himself on his left hand while he let his right hand slide down over the rough skin of Allen's left arm. He knew the white-haired Exorcist was self conscious of the "deformity" that his innocence had inflicted upon him, but it was a part of Allen so Tyki loved it just as much as the rest of him. Just so the younger wouldn't get insecure though, he let his free hand drift to the boy's smooth thighs. The muscles under his skin twitched excitedly and Tyki grinned as he let his fingertips glide to the inside of the creamy legs, taking his time in making his way to the boy's leaking arousal. It had the effect he wanted.

Allen's breathing faltered and he fisted the sweat-dampened sheets as he struggled to look at the Noah, expression desperate, "_Tyki_, stop teasing."

"As you wish," Tyki responded smirking slightly as he let his hand drop the last inch to cup him.

Allen's breath caught in his throat at the touch, the warm hand gently rubbing him too much for his system to manage. Clutching onto the sheets to keep him attached to the real world, he threw his head back, moan coming from his throat unhindered as he relinquished his control over the sounds he made. The tight knot of pleasure building at the base of his spine was _far _too important to be worried about anything except where Tyki was touching him.

The man deliberately pressed against him with an increasing amount of pressure that was sending white hazes of pleasure pulsing across his vision. Too confused with trying to see and feel at the same time, the boy let his eyelids drop shut, focusing all his attention of sensation and heat.

"Oh god, Tyki," he groaned bucking into the touch instinctively as Tyki tightened his hold on him, "Please."

The hand at his groin didn't stop, moving from his testicles to his aching member. When one hand wrapped around the length, Allen's eyes shot open, heart speeding up so much that he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. The knot in his stomach was about to explode and despite his best attempts to prolong it, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"But you seem to be enjoying this so much," Tyki grinned, leaning down to nip at the joint of his neck and shoulder as he quickened the speed with which he was pumping him. Allen's only reply was a chocked cry as he lifted his hips into the older man's hand again, body desperate to break the ball of pressure in his body.

"Tyki, I'm-" Allen warned brokenly as he felt himself nearing his breaking point. Tyki just bit down on his neck, the small twinge of pain mixing into the burning pleasure in his body to create an exotic cocktail of raw arousal.

"It's alright," Tyki whispered, tongue tracing the shell of the younger's ear, "Cum for me, Allen"

With a blessed-out yell, Allen tossed his head back, body arching into Tyki's beautifully as he came violently in the man's hand. Skin still hot under his touch, Tyki smiled down at the boy, watching as his hazy silver eyes fluttered open to stare up at him as he settled back down on the damp sheets, breath ragged.

"That was…" the boy panted, mind in a pleasant state of disorder as the last traces of his orgasm left him, "amazing."

Lethargically wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders, he pulled the man down to meet him hallway for a sloppy kiss. Tyki reacted to it instantly, wrapping one arm under the boy's back to pull his sweat-slickened body against his own. The simple action was enough to wake Allen up enough and he tightened his hold on Tyki's neck, his right hand knotting itself in the man's curly hair. Lifting his hips into the man's purposefully, he made sure that the Noah was able to feel how his body was already taking interest again.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" the man asked breaking their kiss, lips red and kiss-swollen. Allen pouted.

"I may be younger than you, Tyki, but that doesn't mean I can only handle one orgasm a night."

Tyki grinned, resting his forehead against the slightly piqued younger male's, "Of course not," he said letting one hand fall to grip the boy's hip and bring it more firmly against his own, "I guess I'll just have to try harder then."

Allen answered him with a muffled whine, mouth finding his again as quivering legs wrapped around his waist once more. Only when the Exorcist started his insistent grinding though, did Tyki remember that he still had his underwear on. Frowning in annoyance, he lowered his body down low enough so that Allen was once again on the mattress before he softly pushed the boy's hips down and away from his. He was just as aggravated by the loss of friction as the younger, but once the white-haired boy saw him hastily kicking off his boxers, he waited. As soon as Tyki had the article off, Allen latched onto him once more.

Smaller hands roamed over the gray expanse of his chest as Tyki dropped their hips together again, deepening their kiss again when Allen opened his mouth to moan. Tyki swallowed the sound, hungrily tasting his lover's unique flavor as he mapped out the younger's mouth with his tongue. He faltered in his actions, however, when he felt a hand grab hold of his manhood.

Groaning, he once again broke their kiss as he dropped his head onto Allen's shoulder, temporarily wondering how the younger had taken hold of him when they were so close. It didn't matter though, it felt amazing either way. Reluctantly, he stopped the boy's menstruations by wrapping a hand around his thin wrist. Allen made a disgruntled noise under him and Tyki collected himself enough so that he was capable of opening his eyes.

Allen lay under him pouting again, bottom lip just barely pushed out as he looked up him with a disappointed stare. "I've hardly touched you, Tyki," he complained lightly, "You're not playing fair."

"I know, and I'm sorry –I really am- but I'm going to be needing this for this next part," Tyki said with a smirk as he brought Allen's captured hand from between them and pinned it to the mattress, "And to be honest, I think we'll both enjoy that much more."

He watched as Allen flushed an interesting shade of red, gray eyes darkened just a shade at the promising tone in his voice. Tyki just smiled at him.

"Where did you put the oil?" He asked as he leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. Allen seemed more preoccupied in trying to bring him back down in order to deepen the kiss, but Tyki pulled away, making it clear that he wasn't going continue until the younger focused long enough to tell him where the lubricant was. He didn't think the boy would mind being taken without it, but Tyki was very hesitant to do anything that might harm him. Besides, he didn't want the boy to be limping for the next three days like he did after the first time they slept together.

"Nightstand, top drawer," Allen sighed after a moment, hands loosening on the his broad shoulders as the younger allowed him the room to lean over and retrieve the glass bottle. When Tyki opened the drawer and picked it up he noticed that it was surprisingly light in his hands. One glance showed him that after they finished tonight, one of them would have to go pick up more.

"Hm, seems we'll be in need of more if we wish to do this again," Tyki hummed, amused at the pink blush that brightened on Allen's boyish face.

"Then you're going to have to buy some tomorrow," the boy said diverting his eyes and looking horribly mortified, "I promised I'd spend the day with Lavi and Lenalee in town, and I highly doubt either one of them will leave my side long enough for me to pick some up."

"Ah, I see," Tyki said with a nod, understanding now why the boy seemed so embarrassed, "That Chinese girl would be troublesome."

"I'm more worried about Lavi to be honest," Allen admitted, flushing again.

"Your Bookman friend?" Tyki asked confused.

"Lenalee's a nice person who cares about us and all, but it's Lavi who notices –and can piece together- all the small things. If I picked up more lube then while he's around, I bet he'd be able to figure us out in a matter of seconds," he explained with a sigh, "And we both know how that would turn out."

"But isn't he your best friend?" Tyki inquired interestedly, "Surely he wouldn't care, even with the circumstances considered."

Allen seemed to think it over for a moment, but then shook his head, "No, I don't want to chance it. Lavi's my friend, yes, but I don't think I should put him in that position."

Tyki nodded knowingly, "I suppose you're right, but" he narrowed his eyes lustfully on Allen, "more importantly-" he flicked open the top of the oil, the loud pop of the cap making Allen jump under him slightly as if he had forgotten what they were in the middle of, "I think we should get back to what we were doing…unless, you have any have any objections?"

The white-haired boy blinked, then shook his head furiously, parting his legs more so that Tyki could position himself better between his thighs without the use of his hands. Tyki hummed happily, knowing the boy's silver eyes were taking in his completely exposed body as he poured a generous amount of the oil onto his right hand, thickly coating his fingers.

As he settled down between the boy's perfect legs, Allen pushed himself up onto his forearms, obviously trying to make his body relax. Tyki paused a moment, trying to give the white-haired Exorcist another moment to prepare himself.

"Are you ready, Allen?" he asked, making sure to keep his tone light. The boy closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Nodding back even though he couldn't see him, Tyki slowly pushed one finger into the boy's entrance. Allen tensed slightly around the intrusion, but he kept his breath even and Tyki continued. Pulling the first finger out slightly and adding a second one, he tried not to notice how tight the boy was, instead focusing on rubbing soothing circles on the boy's thighs with his free hand as Allen whimpered. Tyki moved so that he could kiss the Exorcist's bent forehead lovingly.

"Relax, Allen," he whispered tilting the boys face level and placing his lips on the slightly sweating brow, "You know how good I can make this feel. You just need to relax."

To show what he meant, he pushed a little deeper, noticing how the boy's inner walls clamped down around him, but ignoring it momentarily as he searched for a familiar ball of nerves. His index finger found it easily, Allen's body arching into him as he gasped, pain all but forgotten.

"Again, Tyki!" he cried, eyes fluttering open and shut as he tried to grasp the sensation rocking through his body. Tyki curled his fingers again as asked and watched as Allen's body arched completely off the bed, legs pressing against either side of Tyki's body, instinctively trying to bring him closer.

"One more finger, Allen," Tyki whispered, just as anxious to start their love-making as he was. Carefully inserting a third finger as he had done the first two, he waited almost impatiently for Allen to adjust to the feeling before he scissored the digits, slowly stretching him to a point where initial penetration wouldn't hurt the boy so much. As a reward for going through the whole painful ordeal though, Tyki pressed against the Exorcist's prostate once more, a tingle running down his spine when Allen let out another throaty moan.

Not wasting any time, he withdrew his fingers and positioned his member at Allen's entrance, near-empty bottle of oil already returned to the nightstand. The boy opened his glassy eyes and lifted his hips, allowing Tyki to slide closer to him, manhood twitching in excitement.

"Ready?" Tyki asked huskily, barely able to restrain himself in their current position. Allen nodded again, permission given without a second thought, and that was all it took. Tyki grabbed hold of his hips and slammed into the boy, heart racing as Allen grabbed hold of the sheets and screamed in ecstasy. Tyki resisted the urge to pull back and thrust back into the tight heat enclosing his member, and waited once more –the final time thankfully- for the younger male to adjust. Allen just looked up at him pleadingly.

"Move, Tyki." He begged softly, head tilting back as he lifted his hips to impale himself further on his manhood. The man obliged eagerly, hips snapping back till he was almost completely out of him and them shoving himself back in. The thrust hit straight into that little ball of wonders inside of him and Allen moaned, completely taken under by the steadily increasing boughs of bliss making his body tremble. Knowing it could be better was the only thing going through his mind.

Angling his hips at a higher point, Tyki's large hands easily cupped his ass and helped him lift into each thrust, his shoulders pressing against the mattress for leverage. And then everything was perfect.

White stars scattered themselves across both of their visions and a newfound heat burned with such intensity in their body that Allen was surprised that they didn't set everything on fire. With each forceful thrust, each of them forgot everything outside of what they were doing, bodies moving in unison as trivial things such as the war and innocence and akuma slipped from their mind. Nothing mattered beside the intense pleasure both of them were experiencing, their love being shown in it's purest form as their movements started to become less coordinated, both of them nearing their climaxes.

"Tyki," Allen groaned, body starting to give out on him as the white-hot sensation building threatened to snap again. He opened his eyes to see that his legs were now over Tyki's shoulders. He didn't know when that had happened, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was close and he wanted Tyki to cum with him.

"Me too, Allen," Tyki replied breathlessly, one hand releasing his ass to wrap around his throbbing member. The combined sensations were too much for him. Digging his fingers into the bed with so much force that it hurt, he tried to hold out, but the firm presence of the hand around the weeping head of his manhood was too incredible of a feeling for him to ignore. With a broken cry of Tyki's name, Allen came a second time, his seed spilling onto both of their chest as Tyki drove into him one last time, a warmth spreading through his lower region as Tyki came as well. Clutching onto each other, they road out their simultaneous orgasms the sensation slow to leave.

Finally, however, they both came back to the right sense of mind and looked at each other smiling and completely spent. Pulling out of the younger body with a wet _shick_, Tyki grabbed the blankets they had kicked to the bottom of the bed and pulled them over their naked forms as the heat slowly began to leave them. Grabbing the corner of the sheet under them, Tyki easily cleaned themselves off and tossed it to the side of the bed carelessly.

Allen snuggled closer to Tyki's warm chest, listening as the Portuguese man's heart tried to regain a regular beat again. He began to trace designs on the smooth planes, Tyki's arms coming around him while he tangled their legs together. It wasn't until after their love-making that Allen always noticed how small he was compared to the man.

"You know that I really do love you, right, Tyki?" he asked with a smile as he placed his head under the man's chin peacefully, completely content with everything for the moment and on the verge of falling into a deep sleep. Tyki's arms tightened around him, bringing his smaller body flush against his body as he buried his face in the sweet white hair he had come to love so much.

"I know," Tyki said responded softly, sleep threatening his vision as he clutched the boy to him, "I love you, too."

And with that, they both fell asleep, perfectly at ease in each other's arms.

**. . . --~+~-- . . .**

_Thunk, thunk_

Allen's ears faintly caught the sound, but he didn't acknowledge it; he was far too comfortable to do that. Snuggling against the firm chest he was sleeping on, he tried to sink back into his peaceful slumber, focusing on the wonderful heat enveloping him instead.

_Thunk, thunk-thunk, thunk_

Allen frowned, more awake now that the noise was so persistent. It sounded like someone was knocking on wood. His door? Who would be wanting to wake him up though? Today was his day off if he remember correctly. He had been planning on sleeping in and enjoying as much time as he could with the person he was curled up next to.

_Thunk, thunk-thunk-thunk, thunk, thunk_

"Allen, you awake yet?"

Lavi.

Shit, he had forgotten. He was supposed to go into town with him and Lenalee today. Crappp.

Allen bolted upright, disturbing Tyki slightly, but not waking the man up fully. It didn't matter though, the white-haired boy twisted around, sleep completely forgotten as he latched onto the man's shoulders and began to violently shake him.

"Tyki!" he hissed, voice as low as he could get it, "You have to leave! Lavi's at the door!"

The Portuguese man slowly opened his dazed eyes, clearly not completely conscious yet. Allen just shook him harder, frantic as he heard Lavi rap his knuckles on the door again.

"Oi, Allen, I know you're in there."

"Y-Yeah!" Allen yelled back, hating how his voice cracked slightly in his terror, "I'll be there in a moment." He turned back to Tyki who had successfully pushed himself up on one hand, other hand busy scratching the side of his head as he yawned. Allen had to resist the urge to hit him. Instead, he grabbed hold of the hand the man was using to rub at his head with and stood up on the bed, yanking backwards with all his might.

It seemed to get his attention like he wanted, but the result of him standing up on the bed got him a result he didn't want: them both toppling backwards and crashing onto the floor. Groaning softly, Allen looked up to see Tyki hovering over him, golden eyes aware and amused.

"If you wanted to go a second time, Allen," Tyki grinned, "All you had to do was ask."

"Allen?" Lavi called, "You alright? I heard something fall."

Allen pushed Tyki off of him and tried to laugh, the noise coming out fake and chipped, "haha, I'm fine, I just, uh, fell getting out of bed."

He spun back around just as Lavi said "huh, okay." and glared hard at the Noah sitting completely naked and quite obviously enjoying himself.

"You have to leave!" Allen growled, looking around the bed for their discarded clothing. Find Tyki's boxers, he bent over to grab them, only to have his ass promptly smacked. Squealing in surprise, Allen whirled around, aware now that he was naked in front of the man who (of freakin' course) would take advantage of it.

"You look cute like that, Allen," Tyki said smiling innocently. Allen's face flushed several types of pinks and reds as he pulled the blanket off the bed and used it to cover his nether regions.

"I have to answer the door you idiot!" Allen seethed, "You need to get out of here!"

"But I like it here," Tyki said pouting a bit, his butt still planted firmly on the ground like a stubborn child. Allen slapped his forehead in exasperation and swiped the man's underwear off the ground, launching them at his face.

"If you don't leave right now then…" Allen led off as he tried to think of a good threat, coming up blank as he stared at the man. Tyki quirked an eyebrow, grinning a little.

Lavi knocked once again, "Yo, Allen? What's the hold up?"

"Just one moment, Lavi!" Allen yelled back, eyes frantically moving from the door to Tyki and back to the door.

"If you don't leave right now then I won't have sex with you for a month!" Allen whispered hoarsely, doubting he could carry out with the threat, but loving how Tyki's smug face fell.

"What?" the man asked as if he had misheard him.

"You heard me," Allen whispered fiercely, "No sex for a month. I don't care what you do. You won't even see me naked!"

Tyki stared at him for a moment, trying to see if he would break eye-contact, but he made sure to keep his gaze unwavering. The man finally gave up with a sigh and stood so he could pull his undergarments back on.

"I was only joking, Allen," Tyki said stubbornly as he looked around and pulled on his pants. Allen successfully found his own underwear and slid them on when Tyki wasn't looking, modestly out the window now that the situation was so desperate.

"Allen, I'm gonna pick this lock if you don't open up," Lavi warned from the other side of the door.

Finding a white button-up shirt beside the bed, Allen quickly pulled it on and busied his fingers with the buttons as Tyki stomped into his shoes.

"Go _now_," Allen ordered lowly, grabbing the other shirt off the ground and handing it to Tyki. Tyki glanced at the article of clothing and smiled.

"Give me a kiss first."

"What?"

Tyki looked back up at him, "Give me a kiss before I go."

"Are you barmy?" Allen nearly yelled in frustration, British accent strong as he pushed the man towards the window as if he would actually shove him out of it. It wasn't like the older man would get hurt by _falling_. He could walk on air if he so chose to for Christ's sake, "Lavi can actually pick locks! Get out!"

"Give me a kiss then," Tyki said slipped around in Allen's hold and leaning down, eyes shut. Allen looked at him pleadingly, eyes skipping over to the wooden door again before looking back over at the man.

"Fine," he said, quickly bouncing onto his toes and pressing his lip's to Tyki's soft ones. He momentarily blanked for a moment caught up in the familiar and pleasant taste of the man, but quickly caught hold oh his mind again when he heard his door handle rattle.

Allen broke the kiss, stepping back and heading for the door in a slight haze. Tyki just smiled at him, shirt in one hand as he waved good-bye at the younger male merrily, "I love you too, darling."

"Go!" Allen hissed, arms making wild hand motions at the window as he heard something in the door handle click. Tyki smiled and stepped out of the window just as the door opened.

Allen jumped back, strained smile on his face as he stared at the redhead leaning in his doorway, a warped paperclip twirling between two of his fingers. Allen remembered how Lavi had once said that he never carried a key with him.

"H-Hello, Lavi," he greeted politely, right corner of his mouth twitching guiltily, "How are you doing this morning?"

Lavi leaned a little to his right, a knowing smile on his face as he peered into the room around Allen, single green eye drifting from the open window to the wrecked bed and finally falling on the spilled cards all over the ground.

"Pretty good," he said finally, something akin to amusement flashing in his single eye as he turned back to face Allen, "But apparently not as good as you."

The white-haired Exorcist felt his skin ice over as he attempted to keep his care-free smile on his face, heart racing in his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to sound oblivious, which, just about every other day, he was- just not today.

It was futile to try to trick Lavi though. The older teen had had a lifetime to read and observe people and right now Allen knew the redhead was reading him like one of those books the future Bookman always seemed preoccupied with.

Lavi smiled as he nodded towards Allen's body.

"You seem be a victim of the switched-clothing-after-an-interrupted-morning, Allen."

Blinking, Allen looked down at his body to see what Lavi was talking about only to blanch when he saw that he had picked up Tyki's dress shirt instead of his own. How had he missed that when he had pulled it on? It didn't even fit his arm length, much less his actual body. Why oh why hadn't he been paying better attention?

Feeling Lavi's gaze on him, Allen sheepishly looked up and rubbed at the back of his head, blush unwillingly rising on his face.

"I'm, uh, loosing weight," he lied, discretely grabbing the edges of Tyki's shirt to try and pull it a little tighter around him so that it wasn't as obvious that it was several sizes too large for him. Lavi just quirked the only visible eyebrow he had, his single all-knowing eye still trained on him.

"Are you seriously going to try to lie to _me _about appearances, Allen?" Lavi asked, tone stuck somewhere between amazement and delight, "I could probably tell you the weight fluxes of every person in the Order if you asked me to, and yours, my dear friend, has actually been increasing. You've also grown two centimeters, but that's beside the point."

"I've grown two centimeters?" Allen repeated surprised, completely unaware of the information.

"Well, a centimeter and a half to be exact, but I thought I'd round it up for your sake."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome, but back to the matter at hand," he said grinning again, "It's obvious, Allen. Now, who's the lucky guy?"

Allen's face flushed like he had earlier when Tyki had slapped his rear. No one knew of his sexual preferences besides the Portuguese man and he didn't intend for anyone to find out. He worked for the church after all and he had no idea how they would react to him committing sodomy. The consequences, however, couldn't be good. Allen wrung his hands behind his back.

"I-I'm not-"

Lavi waved his right hand dismissively as if he didn't care, "C'mon, Allen, if I can notice when Kanda's lost half a pound and when Lenalee's trimmed her hair, I can certainly tell if your gay or straight," he then smiled encouraging, "And besides, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

Allen relaxed a bit, but still eyed the other male unwarily.

The redhead rolled his eye.

"Seriously, Allen, I'm only half an Exorcist. My loyalties aren't so suffocating that it like I can't keep my friend's secret," he said looking back at him, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Allen stared the redhead's face for a moment, taking in the details of the slightly older teen's face, trying to discern any trace of a lie. He was no where as good as Lavi was at reading people, but he could tell that the redhead Exorcist had no ill intentions towards him. He was simply curious.

But Allen wasn't quite ready to tell him his secret yet and push Lavi's limits.

"I want to…" Allen said trying to find the right words, "keep it a secret for now."

Lavi's green eye stared unblinkingly at his fidgeting form for a while before he shrugged his green-clad shoulders lightly, his typical bright smile still on his face.

"Okay, I guess that's your right," he said nonchalantly, apparently unaffected to the lack of information even though Allen knew that Lavi never stopped until his curiosity was sated. He was as the redhead unfolded his folded arms, "We'll be leaving in an hour, so you might wanna hurry up and take a shower," then seeing Allen stare at him confusedly, added simply, "You smell like sex."

Allen's face heated to an uncomfortable level as he picked Tyki's shirt off his body and sniffed himself. Lavi just laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning to walk away.

The tall teen suddenly stopped though as he withdrew his hand from his right pocket, a glass bottle in his hand. He swiveled back around and handed it to Allen, who, not knowing what else to do, took it.

"What's this?" he asked staring down at the clear liquid in it.

"Something I thought I needed to give you," Lavi responded.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked down to inspect the bottle more closely. His jaw nearly detached itself when he saw that it was an identical copy of the one in his nightstand, with the fine exception of it being full. Going red enough to rival Lavi's hair color, Allen looked up at the waiting Exorcist for an explanation.

"Yuu and I ran out last week when you were out on a mission, so I borrowed some of yours since we were kind of in a pinch," the redhead explained seemingly unfazed, "We almost emptied the entire thing so I thought I'd buy you some more."

"Yuu? You mean Yuu _Kanda_?" Allen sputtered, bottle heavy in his hands, "You and Kanda are _sleeping_ together?"

Lavi looked surprised, "You didn't know I was gay?"

"No! Of course I didn't know!"

"Huh, well, you know now," the redhead shrugged, turning around to leave again, "Hope you like your sheets."

"My sheets?" Allen repeated, once again, confused. He was still kind of reeling over learning that Kanda was human enough to have a sex drive, so his disoriented nature was understandable.

"Yeah," Lavi said pausing for a moment, "We had to change those after we used all the lube."

Allen just stood there, blood draining from his face as he tried to process what the redhead had just said.

"You and Kanda…" he muttered feeling nauseous, "had sex on my bed?"

"Did you expect us to wait till we got back to my room?" Lavi asked in lieu of a response, face scrunching up as if the answer were obvious.

"You live right next door!" the white-haired boy yelled furiously, jumping to the side to stare at his violated bed. It didn't look any different and the sheets did indeed look newer now that he took the time to notice, but that still didn't erase the fact that Lavi and Kanda had- ahh, he couldn't even think about it!

Allen felt the irresistible urge to bathe.

"Yeah, which reminds me of something else," the redhead said as if his previous statement hadn't been bad enough. Allen groaned as Lavi bent down at his waist and lowered his voice down to a whisper, "You might wanna tone it down a bit when you're 'in the throngs of pleasure', Allen," he advised nudging the horrified boy, "The walls are thin and you had Bookman blushing so hard last night that I thought he was having a stroke."

Allen hid his face in his hands, too humiliated to do or say anything else. Lavi clapped him on the shoulder happily, not only unaffected by their conversation, but apparently very pleased with it.

"Remember, Allen," the redheaded asshole said as he waved goodbye to the mess-of-a-boy he had just made, "We leave in an hour!"

Just as Allen thought it was all over, and that he had endured the worst of what Lavi had to say, he heard the redhead yell one more thing over his shoulder.

"And make sure to tell Tyki I said Hi the next time you see him!"

Allen nearly dropped the bottle in his hands, jaw dropping open again as his head snapped to the right in order to stare at the retreating form of the whistling redhead. He didn't even have time to gather himself to respond, too shocked to do anything but watch until the apprentice Bookman had turned down another hall and out of sight.

The sound of laughter behind him was what finally snapped him out of his stupor and he spun around to see Tyki with his head resting on the folded arms he had placed on the windowsill. He smiled sheepishly at the now-furious white-haired Exorcist still standing in his doorway.

"You knew that he already knew, didn't you?" Allen accused angrily at the slightly sweating man.

"I might've accidently gone into his room one night by mistake when I thought it was yours," Tyki admitted. Allen's face flushed with fury, hands tightening on the bottle Lavi had given him. The Portuguese man decided that he might want to calm the boy down before he did something rash, "Hey, calm down. It's not all bad. Good can come out of this."

"What '_good' _could _possibly_ come from this?" the boy demanded hotly, eyes still narrowed on Tyki.

The man was quiet for a moment before he tried to smile.

"Well…at least we don't have to buy more oil."

And even though the Noah possessed the ability to pass through any object he wanted to, he didn't possess the speed to activate it before a glass bottle bounced off his skull and knocked him off the windowsill.

**. . . --~+~-- . . .**

Here's your funfact for the day: you just read 4,500 words of smut. Aren't you proud of yourself?

So, love it? Hate it? Wish it were a person so you could marry it and have beautiful Poker Pair babies with it? Drop me a review and tell me what you thought about it if you would be so kind.

And yes, for anyone who might be wondering, Lavi did have to make an appearance in here, because he's seriously my favorite anime character everrrrrr.

Peace, love, and prolific nose-hemorrhaging , my friends.


End file.
